La Varita de Sáuco
by Justified October
Summary: Todos sabemos que la famosa Varita de Sáuco pertenece al célebre Harry Potter.Pero,¿ qué hizo con ella? ¿Dónde la escondió?Y si lo hizo,¿cuán de difícil es que una pequeña pelirroja de nueve años la descubra?


No sabía porque encontraba el despacho de su padre tan interesante. La pequeña Lily Potter, de solo nueve años, miraba atentamente todo a su alredor. Siempre aprovechaba cada vez que su padre la mandaba a su despacho:sí, era cierto que posiblemente le caería un buen castigo y que su hermano James aprovecharía para meterse con ella, pero merecía la pena. El despacho estaba lleno de estanterías de toda clase de libros, pero Lily notaba predilección por las Artes Oscuras y Defensa contra ellas. Al fondo de la estancia había un gran armario solo lo había abierto una vez, y juró no volver a hacerlo. Había toda clase de aparatos extraños, uno que le llamaba especialmente la atención estaba en la estantería más baja. Una especie de cáliz, con humo en su interior, que desprendía un olor a…antiguo. Su padre la pilló justo antes de que Lily lo tocara y jamás le había visto tan enfadado. Y todo tenía sus límites.

Lily recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Incapaz de seguir sentada, se levantó y buscó entre los estantes un libro que pudiera agradarle. Vio uno titulado _Las Artes Oscuras en Su Puro Estado._ Abrió el libro por una página cualquiera y dos manos blancas con manchurrones negros que Lily dedujo que eran letras, salieron del libro, dispuestos a atrapar a su visitante. La niña ahogó un grito y cerró el libro, dejándolo nuevamente en el estante. Guardó el nombre del libro en su memoria, para no abrirlo más. Siguió leyendo títulos de libros,buscando alguno interesante. Y entonces fue, cuando lo vio.

El libro tenía de título _La magia de los números:Aritmancia y sus grandes trucos._ No sabía que era la Aritmancia, pero desde luego, lo de la magia de los números la atraía mucho. Su asignatura favorita en la escuela _muggle _eran las matemáticas y sinceramente, la apasionaban. Extendió su mano y agarró el lomo de libro, pero enseguida supo que algo andaba mal.

Antes de que Lily si quiera sacara el libro, tuvo que soltarlo con un movimiento brusco, pues un crujido proveniente de la estantería captó toda su atención. El crujido volvió a sonar, más intensamente y antes de que a Lily le diera tiempo siquiera a reaccionar,el clásico sonido de un mecanismo funcionando resonó en sus oídos. Instantes después, la estantería se hizo a un lado, dejando al descubierto un espacio oscuro y completamente negro. La niña estaba asustada, pero no podía evitar sentir un insaciable deseo de curiosidad. Así que, con un claro espíritu gryffindoriano, Lily se adentro en la masa de oscuridad. Y en seguida supo que había hecho mal, después de que la puerta-estantería se cerrara detrás de ella. Lily se dio la vuelta y en vano intentó buscar algún pomo o algún hueco para poder abrir la puerta, pero la niña ya se lo esperaba:la puerta era totalmente plana,como si jamás hubiera estado allí. Lily se dio la vuelta. Solo había ya una salida:se encontraba al final de lo que parecía un túnel.

* * *

Antes de que Lily siquiera diera un paso, vio una luz a lo lejos y esperanzas brotaron en su corazó , a medida que la luz se acercaba, Lily cada vez tenía menos esperanzas y más miedo. La luz pronto fue una figura, una figura grisácea y escalofriante. La figura tomó forma,la pequeña no se lo creía,¡era su padre!Estaba salvada. Pero a medida que se acercaba todavía más,Lily se aseguró de que _eso _no era su padre. Aparte de que era gris, tenía una mirada amenazante y parecía un fantasma atormentado. La figura se aproximaba más y más y Lily creyó que iba a chocar con ella. Y no se equivocaba. No parecía importarle que Lily estuviera allí, aún así es como si la viera como una amenaza. Lily no pudo reprimir su terror y en un vano intento de salvarse,gritó con fuerza:

-¡Papi!

La figura se desvaneció. Se esfumó, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Lily dejó de sollozar y, todavía suspicaz, examinó su alrededor. Parecía, efectivamente que la figura se había ido. No parecía que fuera a volver.

Lily avanzó dos pasos. No pasó nada. Con más seguridad, siguió avanzando. Ningún peligro a la vista, lo que le pareció sospechoso. A pesar de su corta edad, Lily era una pequeña muy lista y perspicaz y sabía cuando las cosas iban mal o debían de ir.

Después de caminar en línea recta lo que parecieron horas en suma oscuridad, todo se clareció de repente. Lily se encontró en frente de otra puerta. Ésta tenía a su alrededor esferas de luz que levitaban en el aire. Tal vez la puerta era la salida, pero bien podría ser una trampa. Lily era madura para su edad, pero seguía siendo una niña. Posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta y tiró. La puerta no se movió ni un centímetro. Empujó. no sabía que hacer. Se recostó en la puerta y empezó a sollozar. Ella era solo una chiquilla. Estaba atrapada, su padre no sabría donde estaba, de seguro que él no conocía ese pasadizo.

_Donde hay oscuridad, siempre habrá luz._Lily notó demasiada luminosidad de repente. Levantó su mirada. Una de las esferas de luz había levitado hasta ella y se le había situado en frente. Levitó medio metro más arriba,incitando a la niña para que se levantase. Ella le hizo caso. Esas esferas eran fuentes de esperanza para la pequeña,quien se levantó y siguió con la mirada la luz,quien se paró justo al lado de un pequeño panel en el que Lily no había reparado. Lily lo miró atentamente. Había visto de estos en las películas _muggles _que le ponía su tía Hermione. Había que teclear un código. Ella lo miró curiosa. Había letras,números y símbolos. ¿Sería una contraseña? Lily probó con su nombre. No. Con el de sus hermanos y su madre. Tampoco. Cumpleaños de muchos miembros de su familia. Y cuando nada dio resultado,probó con combinaciones de letras y números inimaginables. Nada. Se iba a dar por vencida,pero entonces recordó que había un código más. Bueno,no lo era exactamente pero…era muy importante,al menos para su hermano quien el próximo año iba a Hogwarts. Lily recordaba que James lo decía y después de daba un golpe al pergamino. Este se abría y se veía un plano de Hogwarts,donde pequeños puntitos acompañados de nombres de personas cruzaban los terrenos de la escuela. Lily lo intentó. Con sus pequeñas manitas,tecleó lo que creía que era el código.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Y para su sorpresa,la puerta se abrió. Lily suspiró aliviada y cruzó la puerta. Esta se cerró a su espalda.

* * *

Se encontró en frente de una sala iluminada por antorchas en las paredes que brillaban y soltaban chispas. En la sala había una especie de lago absolutamente negro,solo cruzado por un gran puente. Al fondo,se veía una vitrina,pero gracias al reflejo de una de las antorchas,no podía ver el contenido de esta. Lily puso un pie en el puente. Este comenzó a vibrar y Lily solo se pudo echar hacia atrás para no caer dentro del lago. No se fiaba nada de esa agua y no le gustaba nada su color.

Se encontró con un problema. ¿Cómo iba a cruzar al otro lado si el puente se caía en pedazos cada vez que alguien cruzaba por él?Examinó detenidamente el puente y el lago las paredes. Tiró de las antorchas más cercanas y solo consiguió quemarse. Miró al techo y éste estaba igual de liso que las paredes. Entonces,¿cómo cruzaría?

Miró el lago y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Se quitó los zapatos y respiró hondo. Cruzaría el lago rápido y sin mirar atrás. Tocó el agua y no se sorprendió de lo fría que estaba. Y,antes de arrepentirse,se dentro.

Pero algo iba mal. Cuando intentó volver a salir a la superficie,ésta ya no estaba. Una sólida superficie de cristal cubría por completo el lago. Lily sabía que de esa no saldría y llorando y ahogándose,se hundía cada vez más y más. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se estaba desvaneciendo ella y su vida. Mientras perdía el conocimiento, imágenes de su vida pasaron por delante de ella. Una especialmente. Una de su padre,en su quinto cumpleaños,cuando se empeñaba en abrir un regalo pero el envoltorio no cedía. Su padre se lo arrebató suavemente y con sencillez, con calma, abrió el regalo. "A veces las cosas son más simples de lo que parecen…"

Entonces,Lily,respiró. Tomo una bocanada de aire. Y la soltó. Otra más. ¿Estaba soñando,o estaba respirando de verdad? Abrió los ojos y todavía sin creérselo y respirando,nadó hasta la superficie,donde por algún motivo había desaparecido la superficie de cristal. Nadó hasta la otra orilla,ni siquiera estaba mojada cuando salió, y llorando desconsoladamente por el miedo que había pasado, se acercó a la vitrina esa tan misteriosa. Y comprobó su contenido.

* * *

La retorció entre sus manos. ¡Una varita!¡Una maldita varita! Todo por eso. Abrir la vitrina había sido fácil y comprobar que en su interior solo había una estúpida varita…¡Y no veía una salida por ninguna parte!¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

-¡LILY!-la pequeña,que estaba a punto de desbordarse,se dio la vuelta para ver a su padre al otro lado del lago con una cara de preocupación extrema. Sin pensarlo,se tiró al agua y nadó hasta su hija. Salió del agua y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Lily!¡Menos mal que estás bien!-la soltó y,cogiéndola por los hombros,la miró serio con sus profundos ojos verdes-¡Cómo se te ocurre,Lily Luna Potter!¡Podrías haber muerto!¡No sabes lo peligroso que es!¡PODRÍAS HABER MUERTO!

Lily se echó a llorar,mientras titubeaba un perdón.

-No pasa nada,cielo-la abrazó con fuerza.- Ya estás bien y eso es lo importante.

Harry se levantó y cogió la mano de su hija. Con ella se aproximó la pared del fondo y murmurando un conjuro,una puerta se abrió frente a ellos. Harry la abrió y se agachó.

-Vete por esta puerta y llegarás hasta mi despacho. Espérame allí,que ahora voy.-Lily parecía asustada-No te asustes,cariño. Estás bien.-Lily asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a irse,pero Harry la retuvo.-Dame la varita,por favor.-Lily le dio el palo de madera que sujetaba temblorosa y desapareció por la puerta.

Harry se enderezó y caminó hacia la vitrina. Dejó la varita en su sitio. Si su hija supiera lo que hace nada tenía en sus manos…se había tomado molestias en esconderla,por si acaso, aunque nadie excepto él,Ron y Hermione,ni siquiera Ginny;sabía que él tenía la conocida como La Varita del Poder,La Varita Mayor,La Varita Antigua:La Magnífica Varita de Sáuco

Harry sonrió. Sí,era una buena réplica. Ollivander había hecho un buen trabajo. Pero claro,él no era tan tonto como para guardar su varita en su propia casa. Eso solo era una trampa,por si las moscas. Al final el Sombrero tenía razón: algo Slytherin sí que era. Debió de haber usado otro libro para esconder la entrada al Pasadizo:contó con que sus hijos verían interesantes a otros muchos libros antes que _La magia de los números:Aritmancia y sus grandes trucos._ Se equivocaba. Cambiaría la entrada cuando pudiese y con los años,Lily se olvidaría del incidente. Pensaría que fue solo un simple sueño. De hecho, cree que sería lo más prudente. Por su propia seguridad, no le quedará más remedio que hacerle un pequeño _Obliviate_ a su pequeña,aunque no le hace ninguna gracia. Harry se dio la vuelta y sale por la puerta hasta llegar a su despacho,donde discretamente,aprovechando que su hija está de espaldas,conjuró el encantamiento que hace olvidar. La pequeña se giró e hizo un puchero para que su padre la perdone por la travesura que antaño hizo. Harry solo le dio un beso y le dijo que ésta vez la perdonaría,pero que no lo volviera a hacer. La pequeña asintió y se desapareció por la hijo de James y Lily Potter se sentó en su mesa y resopló. Tenía mucho que hacer.

* * *

**Primer one-shot! Este estaba planeado para ser mi primer fic, pero por las circunstancias...bueno, a mi sinceramente me gusta mucho como me quedó.**

**Pronto subiré un fic sobre los juegos del hambre,que tendrá como protagonista a La Comadreja...¿se acuerdan de ella? Pues se llamará _Memorias de La Comadreja:La Historia de Hope Reed._**

**__Espero que les cause intriga y sé que hace tiempo que no subo nada,pero no me venía la inspiración.**

**Besos,**

**Liz Marcia.**

**P.D:Por si no lo habrán notado,he cambiado mi apodo. Les agradecería que lo usaran,aunque en mis otras historias firme como Zibby Nightlake,somos la misma persona. Por si les interesa, mi twitter es SoAwesomeChick. Suelo escribir los tweets en inglés(soy bilingüe ;P),pero puedo también escribirlos en español .Síganme si tienen y si quieren, prometo seguirles de vuelta.**

**Como siempre,si quieren dejen reviews. Y si...**

**DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA, SINO A J.K ROWLING. LA TRAMA ES MÍA.**


End file.
